


We all have a Reason.

by JessAdamsWrites



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAdamsWrites/pseuds/JessAdamsWrites
Summary: Henry didn't want to leave. It wasn't his fault that he was drafted into the second world war. But, he did not have much chose in that matter. Even after the war ended he could have come back. He wanted to. But, he knew that he would never be welcomed back to that place.Or so he thought.Years have passed. Henry was more or less just surviving. But, that changed when he released an unexpected letter from his once friend Joey Drew. Actually asking him to come back to their studio.What was to happen was not one he thought would happen.





	We all have a Reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Has foul language.

'I'm almost by the exit!' Henry was such a fool. You would think that being in the military he would learn that he was clearly stepping into a trap. But, even his training did not prepare him for a literal monster. What had Joey done? or better yet why did I even come back? That was the major question he was asking himself over and over again. He could find the answer to it though. 

The old studio kept filling with what Henry thought was ink. However, the liquid that Henry was fighting through was behaving the way ink should. The black liquid was like goo or slime, while ink is almost like water only black and can stain very easily. Helping with the ink department when they got behind schedule taught him that. 

He turned seeing the familiar exit he had entered and exited for years before that ... day was in view. I pushed his legs to run faster as he felt his legs burn from the sudden workout that was going through. The black goo wasn't helping at all either as he could have run faster if it wasn't there. He reached for the doorknob only inches from his hand but he felt the floor give out and gravity take over as he was pulled down into the goo. Henry could only watch in horror as his ticket to freedom was soon engulfed by nothing but black. He felt the cold slim all around him as he fell. Was this how he was to die? By falling surrounded by black goo. No one would know what happened to him. Though he had no friends because he was quite a stick in the mud but, that didn't make him a bad man. He never wronged anyone who didn't deserve it so why was this his end? 

He suddenly felt this burning and pain all over his body. Like he his bones was on fire. He screamed in pain but no sound came out of his mouth. With that, it was the last thing he remembers before he woke up to find that things are going to get a lot more animated.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by squigglydigg. Please look her up on tumblr and Twitter she is a beautiful artist and cartoonist. I am basing this story on some idea that she did from her Au.


End file.
